


Home

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Eggsy - 14:23</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>you busy?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Harry - 14:24</strong><br/><strong>I have some non-urgent paperwork to fill out, but nothing else on my agenda.</strong><br/><strong>Why?</strong></p><p> </p><p>In lieu of answering, Eggsy takes a pictures of the kitchen and sends it to the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maries1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/gifts).



> Because my bae is bae and deserves all the nicest things, here is some Reggsy's fluff for her because I can.
> 
> Love you bea, you are an angel I am very happy to have you in my life <3

Eggsy takes another look around the kitchen as if maybe it won’t be in such a disastrous state if only he looks hard enough.

When it becomes clear that a closer inspection only makes it look so much worse, he finally gives up and sends a text to Harry.

**Eggsy - 14:23**  
**you busy?**

**Harry - 14:24**  
**I have some non-urgent paperwork to fill out, but nothing else on my agenda.**  
**Why?**

In lieu of answering, Eggsy takes a pictures of the kitchen and sends it to the other man.

**Harry - 14:26**  
**Paperwork can wait.**  
**I am on my way.**

A wave of gratefulness hits him when he reads the reply, but he forces himself to at least start on the clean-up until Harry gets to his flat instead of just breaking down from the relief.

After all, he might be completely useless for cooking a nice meal for his girlfriend’s return from her month-long mission, but cleaning, _that_ , he knows how to do.

*

Before Roxy can slide her key into the lock, the front door opens up on Harry who seems as much surprised to see her on the other side of it as she is to see him.

Nevertheless, Harry is ever the gentleman and he quickly sidesteps to let her in.

“Let me take your coat.” His hands are already hovering over her shoulders to help her out of it and even if she isn’t usually a fan of these kind of things, with Harry it is strangely okay. He doesn’t do it out of some outdated chivalrous thinking, but simply because this is the kind of simple actions where he can show his affection to the ones he cares about. She’s seen him do the same for Eggsy and Merlin the few times they’ve all had dinner over at his place, so really it just warms her that he thinks of her as fondly as he thinks of them.

“What are you doing here?”

She doesn’t mind that he’s here, but she remembers Merlin telling her that ‘ _Arthur has left on an emergency_ ’ and suddenly she fears that there is a new mission, either for herself or Eggsy. Not that she would refuse it or expect Eggsy not to go, but she had been looking forward to a quiet night in with her boyfriend after being away for so long. It’ll be disappointing to have to postpone their reunion even if she would never even think of complaining about their work.

“I was just helping Eggsy with a few things, no need to worry,” he smiles reassuringly, even if his eyes are crinkling with the faintest trace of amusement. “You’re lucky, you know, to have each other.”

Roxy knows, of course she does. Even before they got together, she knows neither of them would have gotten far without the other as their rock. That’s why they make such a good couple in her opinion, because they can rely on each other for everything. Not that they try to fight the other’s fight, but whatever happens they’ll be there for each other.

Harry has a similar relationship with Merlin, one he’s most probably thinking about right now, and even if she’s made the comparison herself, it humbles her that he’d think so too.

“I know.” Impulsively she gives him a quick hug, leaving him more surprised than she’s ever seen him. “We’re lucky to have you too.”

He opens and closes his mouth a couple of time, but in the end, says nothing, merely nodding.

“Well, I won’t bother you any longer. I know for a fact Eggsy has some plans for you.”

As she closes the door behind him, she remembers the amusement in his eyes and suddenly fears what those plans might entail. She trusts Eggsy with her life of course, but he’s the first to admit he doesn’t always think things through.

She shouldn’t have worried however.

The sight that greets her when she steps into the kitchen is just what she needed to finally feels like she’s back _home_.

Eggsy is dresses simply, with a polo shirt that she knows for a fact is softer than anything and with an apron loosely tied around his waist.

He’s putting the finishing touches to the table, lighting the candles she didn’t know they had, making sure there is no creases in the tablecloth, turning the vase filled with flowers just slightly so it is at a better angle…

But nothing makes her smile more but when he turns around and sees her and just _lights up_. He’s frozen in place for a moment, staring at her as if he’s never seen her before, and it should be awkward, but it’s not, because he’s looking at her like she is precious and beautiful and he would kneel on her feet in a second if she only asked him too.

She doesn’t, she won’t ever, because she doesn’t need a worshiper, but it’s reassuring to know she isn’t the only one who is sometime struck dumb by how lucky she is to be with such an amazing and gentle soul as Eggsy.

He shakes himself out of it after a bit, half-running the distance that separates them to hug, crush, her against his chest, raining kisses on her hair, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, _everywhere_ , but where she truly wants to feel her lips.

In the end, she has to cup his cheeks into her hands to make him stop moving and she’s the one finally brushing their lips together in probably the chastest kiss they’ve ever shared.

Not that you would think it with how Eggsy sighs happily after, leaning his forehead against hers, nuzzling their noses together.

“Welcome home luv’.”

Roxy doesn’t say anything, but it’s a long time before she lets him lead them to the table.


End file.
